Thin as a Pin
by FyrePhoenix16
Summary: When Kim is labelled 'fat', she decides to diet... to the extreme. How does Jack help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey, it's me! (Duh). How was everybody's Christmas? Yes, I know, I have another story to do, but I'm putting all of this up in one go. There's no mention of Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Jerry, Seaford, or in fact karate in this story, as it's actually based on an original story I posted on noveljoy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kickin' it. **

I cross the lunch-hall, giving Lindsay the evils. Double History with her was my own personal nightmare. She didn't insult me to my face, but instead talked about me to _all_ her friends. And the teacher didn't stop her-probably because Lindsay's Daddy owns most of this tiny town, and also controls the teacher's salary. This means that she can't be failed. By anyone. Ever. The last teacher to do that was sacked pretty quickly. I sit down at our table with a frustrated groan. Jack raises an eyebrow at me from across the table.

"Should I bite the bullet? What's wrong?"

I should probably explain. Jack is my best friend, and has been since we were like, six. He's tallish, has dark brown hair and eyes. He's also pretty hot. Most of the female population in school are falling over themselves to impress him, but he's oblivious to it all. Of course, said female population now hate me for being his best friend, including 'the witch', aka: Lindsay.

Speak of the devil, here she comes…

"Kim… A pleasure…" she says, with a sickly sweet smile.

"Go away, Lindsay…" I tell her, gritting my teeth and clenching my hands into fists.

Jack may be oblivious to the girls throwing themselves at him at any opportunity, but he can apparently see when I'm about to hit someone, and scarpers, muttering something about pudding.

"Aww… No wonder he's running away, he's finally realised that there are better people than you…" she cooed condescendingly.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I spit, trying with all my might not to let her comment get to me.

"I want you to back off from Jack! I am the queen bee here; I get what I want, fatty!"

Ouch. That stung. No, really, that actually wasn't sarcasm. I scramble for a comeback. "Clear off, witch!"

"Oh-so we're at name calling? You're so immature!"

I gape at her. "You freaking started it!"

Someone clears their throat. We both turn to see Jack holding a tray with two bowls of ice-cream on it.

"I thought you might want some, Kimmy." He says, with a small smile.

"Thanks, Jack, that's really sweet, but I'm not very hungry." I'm still thinking about Lindsay's fat comment. Although she calls me fat (in various forms) on a fairly regular basis, she managed to catch me with my guard down.

"Please, Kimmy?"

I hesitate, but just as I'm about to give in, Lindsay steps in and takes one of them from the tray.

"I'll take it. At least that way it won't get…" She looks me up and down. "Wasted…"

I look at Jack desperately, hoping he notices the obvious insult, but he merely shrugs, and reclaims his place opposite me.

Lindsay, unable to leave without having the last laugh, bends down to whisper in my ear: "Anyway, you need all the help you can get when it comes to losing weight…"

Once she's sauntered off, Jack looks up from his ice cream, half of which is already on his chin, around his mouth, and covering his lips. There's even a spot of it on his nose.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"What was what?" I reply, absentmindedly picking up a napkin form the tray and wiping away the ice cream from his face.

"Err-her being all secretive and whispering in your ear?" He slaps my hand away playfully.

"Oh, that. She was just…"

He waits. "She was just…?"

"It's nothing. Never mind. What's our next lesson?"

"Ugh… We've got Maths. You know, I don't see why Mr…" he carries on talking, with me only half-listening. I'm wondering whether if I lost weight, Lindsay would stop insulting me. I guess I'm not morbidly obese, but there is _some_ weight that I could do without…

**Review? I think so… **

_**Fyre x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kickin' it. **

Three months later, and I've lost some weight. I'm ninety pounds now, but I still have to I found a load of great websites. I haven't done much homework, though. Well, none, actually. I'm spending most of my time running, working out, or researching more workouts. I picked up some pills from the chemist to stop me feeling hungry all the time, and I've been drinking loads of water. It's actually kind of exhausting, though. But, everytime I feel hungry, or tired, or cold, I just remember all the times Lindsay called me fat, or ugly, or any other names. Once I'm skinny, then I'll be pretty. Maybe when I lose a couple more pounds, I'll treat myself to a haircut. My normally overly thick hair is now limp and dull, and it looks dead. The websites said it was just a side effect, though, and that it would soon wear off, and I would be as right as rain again. Same with the skin. I keep getting spots, and while normally I get the odd few, this is outbreak after outbreak. Maybe I should go see a doctor?

Nah-I'm sure it's perfectly normal. I'll be fine.

I slink to the table at lunch, hood up, not wanting to attract Lindsay's attention until I'm skinny. I sit down in my usual seat across from Jack, put my phone on the table, and open my salad, ready to begin my pretence of eating food.

"Hey, Jack can I borrow your-" I start to ask, but before I finish, he slides his English book across the table to me, without looking away from his phone.

"Uh…Thanks." My voice is becoming hoarse again. I quickly fumble in my bag for my water, and, failing to find it, dump the contents of my bag on the table. My pot of pills rolls away from me, towards Jack, and plop straight into his lap. He picks it up and peers at the label with curiosity.

"What's an appetite suppressant?" he asks, eyes flicking up to meet mine.

Having found my water, I was now hurriedly shoving everything back into my bag. I grab them from him.

"It's nothing. They're… for my mum. She's trying to lose weight."

His eyes bore into mine. I look away from him.

"What was the English homework?" I mutter.

"Never mind that- Why haven't you done any of the homework for the last month? Why don't you eat anymore? How come you're skinnier than usual?" He fires questions at me then waits. I don't reply. Still he waits. I didn't think he's notice.

"You thought I was skinny before?" I ask, voice wavering.

He nods, slowly. "Kimmy, what's this all about?"

**Review? Yes? No? Yes?**

_**Fyre x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kickin' it. **

I open my mouth to tell him that it's none of his business, that he can just shove off and leave me alone, along with a few choice words that, in my heart, I know I don't really mean, and that truly, I love him, and always have done, but before I can even utter the first word of my tirade, someone is behind me, pulling my hood down. I try to hit their hand away, but they grab my wrist and twist it. I cry out with pain, trying to fight them off when an arm around my neck, but I can't. I'm too weak. I look towards Jack for help, but he only stares at me and the figure behind me, shocked at how I'm not defending myself as I normally would. Suddenly the pressure on my wrist is relieved, the arm around my neck gone. Lindsay steps out from behind me, wearing a smug smirk on her stupid face.

"Hello, fatty. Miss me?"

Jack immediately breaks his silence. Well, sort of. He stutters, pointing at first me, then Lindsay, then grabs my phone and starts tapping away furiously.

I shake my head at him, and then turn to look at Lindsay. "W-what's your problem?" I ask her, voice shaky from both my short ordeal, and not having taken the pills. I was now feeling the full consequences of barely eating for a week.

"Well, I don't want Jack anymore, so I figured that I could dish out all of my pent up rage on you, without caring if you tell Jack!"

"Why don't y-you want Jack anymore?" I say, shaking slightly.

She shoots me curious look, the replies with: "I have a new guy-meet Evan." She waves to someone behind my shoulder, and then turns my head forcefully. A muscular, blonde haired guy is lounging on a seat at her table. He's not as toned or as hot, and he probably doesn't have such a good personality as Jack does, but hey. Different tastes.

My shaking suddenly turning into a full body twitch, I nod in acknowledgment.

"Aha!" Jack leaps up, ignoring the chair that slides a good ten metres behind him, and waves the phone in my face. He's gotten my browsing history up. All of it, or at least, all of it from the past two months. The first few entries just show my email, Twitter, Facebook, that kind of thing. But after that, it's a real cocktail of different websites. A few are to do with Bulimia, which I decided against when I first started dieting, just because its gross, but most of them are the websites that I followed instructions from. Lindsay grabs the phone from Jack. As she reads the descriptions of the websites, I know that she'll think the worst of me. Before she has time to read them all, I stand up, attempt to pick up my bag, realise that it's too heavy for me, and stalk off. I can faintly hear Jack's attempts to make me stop, but I carry on walking. I can feel the whole lunch hall's eyes on me, and suddenly, my legs are too heavy to carry me, the room is spinning, and everything turns to pitch black.

I drift in and out of consciousness, aware of someone with strong, warm arms carrying me, placing me on a bed, and gently kissing my forehead. I sigh contentedly, attempting to ignore the sharp pain in my stomach, and instead closing my eyes and simply dreaming.

**Review please!**

_**Fyre x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kickin' it. **

I'm suddenly aware of quiet sounds around me, shifting bodies, an irritating beeping, and murmuring. I try to sit up in this unfamiliar bed, but the simple movement sends sharp shocks of pain through my body. I wince, and someone gently takes my hand.

My eyes fly open, and the light is so bright that I have to shut them again. I try opening them slowly, like they do in movies, but to no avail.

I can hear someone ushering the other people out, and the person next to me arguing about staying. Why would he want to stay? I'm fat, ugly. I try to burrow under the covers, but the person next to me grips my hand. I'm too weak to pull away.

Slowly I open one eye, then the other, blinking to get through the blurriness. White ceiling, walls, and by the looks of it, floor. The bed is white, too. I sniff cautiously. It smells of cleaning product. I'm either in a lab, or more likely, a hospital.

The person next to me is Jack, obviously. I have no idea who the other people in the room were. Maybe my parents, but I doubt they'd come back from their independent business trips for me. Maybe the odd teacher, one of the ones who don't hate me. I don't know who the others could be. The Press, probably, wanting to get a glimpse of the fat freak. As if being the daughter of Mr and Mrs Crawford, the great entrepreneurs, wasn't bad enough.

There's someone else in the room. Lindsay is leaning again the wall at the foot of my bed. I shrink back, not wanting her to taunt me again. Not wanting her to see me while I'm still fat.

Jack squeezes my hand, and I turn to look at him. He looks angry. I quickly turn away, blinking back tears.

"Why would you do that to yourself, Kimmy?" he asks, voice breaking.

I turn back around, shocked. He's crying, tears rolling down his face and onto his lap as he looks at me. It's awful. Jack, who's always been my rock, is crying. Over me. I reach up and brush away his tears shakily. He leans into my hand, and I take comfort in his touch.

"I-I'm sorry-I was just fat, and I wanted to lose weight, and I…"

"Fat? You, Fat?!" Lindsay spoke up from her space by the wall.

"Y-yes?" I replied quietly. My hand dropped from Jack's face, and I'm suddenly angry at her. "That's what you said, isn't it?"

"Kim, I called you fat because I was jealous. You sit there, every single day, with your perfect hair, and your perfect clothes, and perfect freaking life! You don't know lucky you are. You have parents who love you, a boyfriend who adores you, you-"

"Whoa, boyfriend? Who's my boyfriend now?" I interrupt, wondering what the hell she's on about.

She gestures to Jack, rolling her eyes.

I look at him, then back at her, and shake my head.

She looks confused. "But… you're always joined at the hip, you always eat lunch together, you're always wrapped up with each other-the whole school thinks you're together!"

We both look at Jack, who shrugs. "I knew what people thought about us, I just figured that they should make their own assumptions."

I shake my head and turn back to Lindsay, whose eyes are narrowed at Jack. I turn back to see him gazing at me.

"Okay, I'll give you guys a minute; call me when you're ready." Lindsay says, walking out of the room.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

_**Fyre x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kickin' it. **

"Jack? What's up?" his eyes flicker to me, and then drop back down to the coverlet just as quickly.

"I should have known, I should have figured it out." He confesses.

"Figured what out? Jack, what is it, you're scaring me."

He slowly looks up and meets my eyes. "You didn't have your period at all in the last few months, did you?"

I shake my head. "So?"

"You didn't PMS, you were stick thin, you didn't eat any food during lunch, just moved it around, you were constantly cold, and you kept popping all those pills. Why did I only just notice these things? And why the _hell_ did you do this? You're beautiful, Kimmy, really, you are. Your hair, your eyes, just you in general. Everyone knows. The guys in my classes always ask me about you. The girls that ask me out always glare at you after I tell them no."

I shake my head. "Hey-you weren't oblivious to all the girls then?"

He gives me a Look.

"Why do you never go out with them then?" I ask him, feeling hopeful.

"I'm waiting for this one girl to like me. She's really special to me. She's funny, clever, and pretty… she's also my best friend."

"Oh," I looked away, deflated. "Well, I'm sure if you just told her…"

He sighed. "Kimmy?"

I turned around again, not daring to hope.

"It's you, Kimmy."

I smile as he takes my hand and leans in.

"It's always been you, Jack."

Just as our lips are about to touch, the door is swung open and a horde of people attempt to get in at once. The first one in is Lindsay, who slams the door shut and tries to keep it closed. We pull away from each other quickly.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, but some people want to see Kim." She says grimly.

Not a moment later, someone slips in through the ever growing gap.

It's Ben, from the football team, a supposed school 'legend'. I don't think he's that impressive, to be honest. Jack grips my hand tightly.

"Hey Kimmy-"

"It's Kim." Jack and I say together. Too right. Jack's the only one who can call me Kimmy.

"Kim, then. I heard that you were ill, so I thought I'd stop by and say get well soon."

"Thanks, Ben." I wait. "Was there something else?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering… once you get out of here, do you want to go catch a movie or something?"

"Um… I'm sorry, but, I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Jack asks.

I look at him.

"Oh… yeah, you do."

"Oh… Sorry." Ben says.

More and more people are filing in: Friends, lab partners, random people I've only seen around school, but somehow know my name, and even teacher. But my Parents don't come. Instead they sent a joint email, going on about my so-called 'illness'. When I read it, I scream in frustration and break down in tears. By that point, everyone else has gone, and Jack calms me down. He kisses my hair, my forehead, my cheek, my neck, and finally, my lips.

**One more chapter, please review!**

_**Fyre x**_


End file.
